Insanity
by Anatomique
Summary: He was the favourite, the one who would restore honor to the Uchiha clan. Little did they know he had no intention on doing so.


**Insanity**

**Summary: **He was the favourite, the one who would restore honor to the Uchiha clan. Little did they know he had no intention on doing so.

**Rating: **M (mature) Just to be on the safe side.

**Pairing: **Perhaps Itachi/Sakura in the future. **Maybe!**

**Authors Corner: **Alright. This is a little epic that I have been mulling over for the past few months. Sadly it has taken me this long to get it in writing. This story takes place before the events of the manga, but elaborations based on flashbacks provided in the manga may be used. Please bear with me and my poor grammar work (they stopped teaching after grade 6 afterall).

--深紅--

**Chapter 1: He who would restore Honor**

Her large chocolate eyes, narrowed with fatigue, followed the shadow of a figure as it paced about her room purposefully. She smiled slightly as she carefully noted the extra spring in his step, so slight as it was. He was clearly pleased with her, although he would never admit to it in words. All she could rely on were slight changes, should she be observant enough to catch them.

She let out a soft sigh which, true to its purpose, caught his attention. He immediately strolled to her side and pulled up a chair with little effort. They stayed like that for a few moments, she pretending that she had just woken up, and he studying her carefully with that piercing sharingan of his.

"Your chakra has dropped," he stated in a firm voice.

She nodded hesitantly. The tone with which he spoke to her shouted disappointment. As sad as it made her feel, she began to believe that perhaps he wasn't so pleased as she had previously believed.

"Its not exactly the easiest of processes," she turned her head away from him, missing the frown the crossed his sharp features.

She held back a gasp as he grabbed her chin and turned her to face him again. She sent him a look of displeasure as his eyes bore into her again. As much as she felt slightly traitorous for saying so, she hated his sharingan and its purpose. It saddened her to know that all of her children were fated to share that same trait.

"Its nothing significant, he has more chakra than usual."

She stared at him questioningly before putting two and two together, "A welcome gift from mother I suppose."

He nodded slightly before standing up to pace again. So it hadn't been disappointment after all. If she was reading correctly however, there was tension in his shoulders and neck, he was angered by something.

"Are you going to let this whatever sour such a glorious day Kanaye?"

He turned to stare at her. Sometimes she surprised even him with her distinguishable ability to read people after only a few moments of observation. That trait made her somewhat of a desirable counterpart on the battlefield, she could easily read enemies and predict a strike.

"You should have been born with sharingan."

She shrugged, "We wouldn't be together if I did."

"Tomoko..."he began.

She scowled at him. She knew exactly where this was going to go. He would say her name softly, then make up some excuse that she needed rest or something of the sort. In the end he would keep evading the question and she would eventually give up. Not this time however, she knew exactly what this was about, she wasn't named _child of wisdom_ for nothing.

"Don't you Tomoko me."

The Uchiha paused, hard lips parted slightly as his words left him. The strength and authority in her voice both surprised him and thrilled him in a strange way. He knew that he had married her for a reason.

She was delicate as a flower, but strong as a mountain all at once. Her voice could easily flow from soft and timid to strong and authoritative in just a short moment. She was viciously intelligent, knowing exactly what to say and when to say it. She had perfect control over her mind and harmony with her body. Above all else she could excite him, provoke his senses and place him under her complete control. He was as much a slave to her as she was to him.

He watched her, lips relaxing into a slight smirk. She was analyzing him right now. The tell tale gleam in her eyes gave her away to him, she was boring into him, reaching for the deepest depths of his being for the answer. She might be disappointed to find that it would be an issue that she had been listening to him rant about over the past several days.

"Its Hatake isn't it?"

If he wasn't raised to be so tough, he might have winced at the distaste in her voice, just maybe.

"Perhaps."

"You disappoint me with your petty grudges."

He nearly sighed as he sat down, the cold look she was giving him was chilling to say the least. She had done her job of voicing her opinions and disgust to him, it simply wasn't enough to clear his mind from its troubles however.

"This isn't something petty. Perhaps if you were an Uchiha you would understand."

"Don't bring blood into this," she scowled, "I'm married to an Uchiha and finished birthing one a mere few hours ago. I think I'm more fit to be an Uchiha than you know."

"You don't possess the sharingan..."

It was at that moment that he realized that perhaps it would have been better to keep his mouth shut this time.

"Forget your sharingan," she spat the word at him, "I can read people better than most of your top ninja, predict people just as easily. I just hope that my son won't be as pig-headed as your are about this cursed bloodline."

He nearly felt like growling, perhaps if he was so beastly. Sometimes he wondered just why he put up with the self-righteous woman, and then he remembered that she thrilled him, was a constant challenge that kept him in check. She was perhaps the only woman witty enough to keep him from getting bored.

"This is something that goes deep," he momentarily clutched at his clothed chest for emphasis, "Obito is my nephew, our sons cousin. Hatake is a mere orphan. People are so wrapped up in his pity story that they completely forget Obito. They shrug off Hatake's selfishness as nothing and praise him while truly sincere ninja are cast aside."

She gave him a tired look, they had been through this part a million times over it seemed. The only difference about this time was that she planned on taking it a lot further, hoping to help her husband to release some of his rage, to be able to truly grieve the young loss.

"Kakashi lost his father in a tragic incident. Even you were affected by it, you were his close friend after all.."

"If it weren't for that foolish boy Kakashi, Obito would be given the time and the second look that he so deserves.."

Tomoko rubbed at her temples and closed her eyes. He was beginning to sound like a broken record, his arguments were always the same. It was unfortunate that he always seemed to skip important facts.

"Kakashi fights in the only way he knows how, lives the only way he knows how. Obito is doing fine, he has the support of many loved ones after all, including us. I just can't believe that you detest poor Hatake so much, he is posing no threat to Obito. Obito will blossom when Obito blossoms, there is no reason to blame anybody else."

Kanaye glared at her from the corner of his eye as he stared out of the window. Despite his wife's true words, he couldn't let go of his dislike of the boy. Maybe it was the fact that Kakashi was a constant reminder of his former teammate, of how he died sacrificing himself. He knew that Kakashi could never be the same, never walk the honorable footsteps of his father..

"Kakashi is not worthy of his high rank, he cares nothing of his teammates. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the death of them all," his words were firm, leaving no room for argument.

She tilted her head back to rest on the pillows, dismissing her husband with a tired wave of her hand as her fatigue finally caught up to her.

"I don't want to hear of this again. Its obvious that you are in to much pain to allow yourself to trust the boy."

He turned slightly towards her from the doorway, but upon noticing that she was already fast asleep, decided to hold his tongue. Although she was an intelligent creature, she just could not understand what he felt. The current most promising member of the Uchiha clan was Obito. Even with his slowness, he was still intelligent and a hard worker, a ninja to be relied on and trusted. The poor boy was always cast to the side by his peers and his teachers, Kakashi always stole the glory, doing his best to outsmart and outfight the young Uchiha clan member.

There was one thing that he swore on at that moment, something he promised to prevent no matter what the costs. As his footsteps echoed through empty hospital hallways, his mind mulled over his thoughts, burning it deep into his memory and his very being.

Itachi would never be as weak as poor Obito. Nobody would be able to outsmart or outfight Uchiha Itachi, especially not Hatake Kakashi.

**--**深紅**--  
**

Uchiha Itachi had an insatiable amount of curiosity. He scared his poor mother half to death with his stunts half the time.

There hadn't been a short number of times where Tomoko had gone to retrieve the boy from his room for lunch and had found him mysteriously vanished. After several tense moments in which she spent her time chastising her husband for his lack of concern, and a desperate search throughout the household, he would eventually be found with a cute smirk and evidence of his latest discovery clutched in tiny hands.

He was only three, but he was already proving to have what appeared to be a higher degree of intelligence and physical control. He was fully able to understand whatever he was told and could reply in coherent sentences at the tender age of two.

It went without saying that he was his fathers pride and joy.

"I hope that this ceremony won't last to long," at her husbands raised eyebrow she continued, "I don't want to keep Itachi up for half the night."

He snorted at her and her petty worries. It was without a doubt that he could confirm in his mind that it would indeed be a long ceremony. Tonight would be Itachi's official induction into the Uchiha clan, something that made him swell with pride. For most other children, they had to wait until they were at least five.

Itachi had caught the attention of the clans more senior members at an early age. His peculiar amount of chakra coupled with his intelligence made him a prime candidate to become a prime ninja, and perhaps at a young age as well.

Kanaye couldn't help the foolish grin that tugged at the corners of his lips. Itachi could perhaps even surpass the sannin, and as much respect and affection as he held for the three top ninja, he still hoped that his son would only become better.

"I heard that Obito is leaving for a mission tonight," Tomoko's sweet voice broke through his thoughts.

He let out a small grumble as he watched her as she washed Itachi's hands and face. Today he had discovered the wonderful delights that were better known as chocolate cookies. The toddler sat completely still, grinning like an idiot from the extra attention he had earned today, giggling childishly as his mother stroked her long fingers through his spiky black hair.

"Its regrettable that he will be missing the ceremony tonight," he finally replied, "I know how fond he is of his younger cousin. He would have wanted to be there"

"We can't have everything I suppose, all we can do is wish him success."

At the snort she heard behind her back so sent a glare from over her shoulder. She almost dreaded what was coming next.

"With Hatake leading them they will need the best luck available."

She rolled her eyes, picking Itachi up from the counter and setting him down on the floor. As soon as she did so he ran to his father, sending him a bright smile from his new place on his lap.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, they will have Arashi if there is any sort of emergency."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Arashi is a great ninja. Wouldn't be surprised if Sarutobi chose him for the position of Yondaime."

Tomoko looked thoughtful as she sat down, sending her son a silly face which made him laugh with delight.

"That would be a good choice. I know that Orochimaru is also hoping for the position," she paused briefly as she thought some more, "What chances do you think Arashi would have against a sannin?"

He shrugged, "Despite his title as one of the three sannin, I can't shrug the strange feelings that I get from his presence. He paid a visit to the police station the other day as well, wanting to talk with one of the long time prisoners."

"Thats strange," Tomoko replied, "Why would anybody have business with one of them?"

They both sat there, in a comfortable silence. Tomoko inwardly cheered as she had temporarily taken her husbands mind off of his brooding over Kakashi. It was these moments that she cherished, these simple moments of peace and contentment.

"Obito leaving?" they both started at their sons sudden outburst, "Lets wish Obito bye!"

Dark eyes followed to where tiny fingers pointed to a large clock that hung on a nearby wall.

"I suppose your right," Kanaye replied at last after analyzing the time keeper, "Lets go and see Obito, Ta-kun."

**--**深紅--

Itachi looked around him with bored eyes. His father was piggybacking him to the main entrance of Konoha, and it was the perfect chance for him to catch the glimpse of Konoha that he had remained deprived of.

Currently it wasn't very interesting. It almost made him wonder why his father seemed so proud of it, but that was beyond his childish comprehension.

"We're almost there Itachi, I can see Obito from here."

At the mention of his older cousin, Itachi perked up immediately. Where Obito was there were also tickles and candy, of that he was sure. Obito never ceased to spoil the young toddler, treating him like the younger brother that he never had. In their few short years together they had become very fond of one another, implanting pleasant memories in Itachi's mind that would last for an eternity.

"Her Ta-kun," Tomoko smiled as she lifted her son from her husbands back, "Why not go tell Obito that were are here?"

Itachi nodded his head enthusiastically, a gleam of determination in his coal eyes before he rushed to go meet his cousin. Tomoko watched him fondly, wincing when he nearly tripped over a small stone, as she fell into step beside her husband.

"I hope you will at least be civil to him. This is an important day for Kakashi, and despite what you may think, he needs the support."

"Hai Tomoko-sama," Kanaye replied with a roll of his eyes, earning him a light swipe at his shoulder, "He's got Arashi, he's fine."

"I suppose," she replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Listen," he stopped her, clutching onto her shoulder to keep her in place, "Kakashi needs to learn about sympathy for his allies. The boy is an emotionless sack of flesh, nothing like his father. It worries me that he appears to care nothing for anybody else but himself, and his stupid rule following philosophy."

Tomoko sighed, reaching up to stroke at his hand gently. Her husband was a hard man, that certainly left no room for argument, but deep down he was caring. He would never admit it, but he was secretly proud of Kakashi. Although that pride was slim, it existed, of that she was most certain.

"It'll be fine. They'll all have Arashi, and Kakshi is quite the capable ninja. Of course Obito is as well, his kindness counters Kakshi perfectly, there could be no better team in all honesty."

"You'd better be right," Kanaye replied with a snort as he continued on forward.

Itachi squealed and screamed as Obito fondly threw him up into the air, much to Tomoko's dislike. Seeing the womans scowl he quickly set the boy back down, who quickly ran to squat between his parents.

"Come to see me off huh?"

"Hai," Tomoko replied as she fondly ruffled his hair, "Everything will go fine."

Obito sent her a cheeky smile, she had to be his absolute favourite out of all the Uchiha women.

"We expect great things from you Obito," Kanaye stepped forward, "Do the clan proud."

Obito nodded, a serious expression taking place, "This time for sure Kanaye-san, this time."

Tomoko sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She stooped over to pick up Itachi and headed over to Kakashi who was standing a few feet away, back against a wall and eyes closed as though deep in thought.

"Kakashi?"

He opened his gray eyes, and was surprised to find the beautiful young woman standing before him.

"Tomoko-san."

"I just wanted to say good luck. This is your first mission leading a team correct?"

He nodded slowly, the slight fidgeting of his right hand betraying his nervousness despite the calm demeanor he was trying so hard to display.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

"I'd bet Uchiha-sama would rather see me fail miserably."

Tomoko sighed, as much as she hated to admit it, it was true. Currently Kanaye was only concerned with Obito out doing Kakashi in anyway possible, to show all of Konoha that the Uchiha clan was still mighty, mightier than this young Hatake that all had come to fear and love.

"Don't worry about Kanaye. I suppose he's only doing his responsibility, Obito is his nephew after all."

Kakashi nodded, casting a weary glance at the two Uchiha's who seemed to be deep in conversation over tactics, or something of the sort.

"I'll be fine, with or without his support," Kakashi replied at last, "Everything by the book. By the way, Obito was a late pig as usual."

Tomoko rolled her eyes and shook her head, just like Obito. Kakashi pushed off of the wall, spotting that Arashi and Rin were eager to move out. He glanced over at the small boy who was held in her arms, he in turn regarded him with an equally cool look.

"So this is the child prodigy," he began as he moved to join the rest of his team, "Looks like Kanaye is already molding him to be the best."

Tomoko stared after him, ignoring the pertinent glare that her husband was giving her for speaking with Kakashi. To be truthful, the idea disgusted her, frightened her to the core.

Itachi was being molded to be the best. If Kanaye wished it, he would become the greatest Uchiha that ever lived, someone to command attention back to the clan and away from the others that resided within the village.

She glanced down at her son who seemed preoccupied with staring at something on the ground. Some day this boy would have blood-red eyes, would be intelligent and powerful. Uchiha Itachi would restore honor to the clan, and that was something that she secretly doubted.

**--**深紅--

**Authors Corner:** Alright, so that was an interesting first chapter to say the least. Mostly about Itachi's parents, and less about him I know. Believe me, this will lead to something. Reviews appreciated (yes I read them all!)! I'm also looking for someone who will beta this fic (maybe my others), please post in your review or send me a message if you are interested. I'd prefer someone who has posted at least one story up already so that I can look it over and make sure that you are actually suitable to be a beta.


End file.
